Another JimmyxHeloise story
by Blahdalizer
Summary: Heloise offers Jimmy to be his girlfriend. Review plz.


Beezy is in front of a mirror arranging his tie. Jimmy comes in.

JIMMY: Hey Beezy, you wana hang out?

BEEZY: Sorry Jimmy. I'm going on a date with Saffy.

JIMMY: Oh. Okay.

Jimmy levees.

Lucius is in front of a mirror arranging his tie. Jimmy comes in.

JIMMY: Hey Lucy, you wana hang out?

LUCIOUS: One, Don't call me Lucy. Two, I'm going on a date with Jez. Three, even if I wasn't going on a date, I would never "hang out" with you. And four, GET OUT!

Lucious's yell blows Jimmy away.

Cerbee is in front of a mirror licking the top of his head. Jimmy comes in.

JIMMY: Hey Cerbee, you wana...

Cerbee nods his head no.

JIMMY: Let me guess. You're going on a...

Cerbee nods his head yes.

JIMMY: Okay.

Jimmy levees.

Sammy places a bowl of fruits and vegetables on Lucius's desk. Jimmy comes in.

JIMMY: Hey Sammy, you wana hang out?

SAMMY: I'd love to Jimmy, but... uh... I'm going on a date.

JIMMY: You don't have a girlfriend.

SAMMY: Sure I do!

Sammy grabs a potato from the bowl.

SAMMY: This potato!

Sammy makes out with the potato. Jimmy walks away backwards with an awkward look on his face.

POTATO: Hey! I have a wife!

The potato bounces away.

Jimmy is seen sitting on the sidewalk.

JIMMY: Aw man this bites. Everyone would rather go on dates than hang out with me.

The left half of the screen gets filled with Heloise screwing a bolt into a machine with her eyes closed.

JIMMY: I sure wish I had a girl-

Heloise opens her eyes.

JIMMY: -frie-

Heloise rushes away and imminently appears next to Jimmy.

HELOISE: I CAN BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!

The part of the screen Heloise was in goes away.

JIMMY: Yeah. No thank you.

Heloise frowns. Jimmy gets up and walks away.

Heloise gets mad and does the flaming eye thing, but stops being angry as a light bulb appears above her head.

HELOISE: I've got an idea!

Heloise is seen in her lab with a potion in her hand.

HELOISE: Whoever drinks this potion, will fall in love with the first person they see. Wait a minute...

Heloise thinks it over.

HELOISE: Hey Jimmy, Want a drink?

JIMMY: Sure thing.

Jimmy drinks the potion. Beezy comes in the area.

BEEZY: Hey Jimmy!

Jimmy looks at Beezy.

JIMMY: *Soothing voice* Oh Beezy.

Back to reality. Heloise nods her head no.

Time passes.

HELOISE: Whoever drinks THIS potion, will fall in love with the first person they see who is the opposite gender. Wait a minute...

Heloise thinks it over again.

HELOISE: Hey Jimmy, Want a drink?

Beezy comes in the area.

BEEZY: Hey! A drink!

Beezy drinks the potion. Beezy looks at Heloise.

BEEZY: *Soothing voice* Oh Heloise.

Back to reality. Heloise shivers in disgust.

Time passes.

HELOISE: Whoever drinks THIS potion, will fall in love with the first person they see who is the opposite gender, and same species. There's no WAY this plan can backfire. Or is there?

Heloise thinks it over again.

HELOISE: Hey Jimmy, Want a drink?

JIMMY: No thanks. I'm not thirsty.

Back to reality.

HELOISE: Hmmm...

Jimmy is seen watching TV with a bored look on his face. Heloise comes in and pins Jimmy to the floor.

JIMMY: HELOISE! WHAT ARE YOU DO-

Heloise forces the potion down Jimmies throat.

JIMMY: *Soothing voice* Oh Heloise.

Jimmy and Heloise make out.

MONTAGE

Jimmy and Heloise are watching a movie. Then they start to make out.

Jimmy and Heloise are on a ferris wheel together. Then they start to make out.

Jimmy and Heloise are eating spaghetti and do the Lady and the Tramp cliché. Then they start to make out.

Jimmy and Heloise are playing air hockey. Then they jump on the table and start to make out.

END MONTAGE

Jimmy and Heloise are sleeping in Heloises bed hugging. Jimmy wakes up.

JIMMY: -ING? WHA- WHY AM I SLEEPING WITH HELOISE? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Jimmy runs out of Heloises house. Heloise looks out the door.

HELOISE: Aw. The love potion must have worn off. Oh well. It's a good thing I placed cameras all over Miseryville.

Heloise goes into a room with TV screens replaying the parts where Jimmy and Heloise made out plus the time they were sleeping.

Heloise gives out a light sigh.


End file.
